


Pretty Cheesy

by FangirlingIsMySport



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hella cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMySport/pseuds/FangirlingIsMySport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's pickup lines are pretty cheesy for someone who's lactose intolerant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Cheesy

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.” Phil gazed in the mirror and laughed a bit to himself. He shook his head and pushed the hair out of his eyes.  
‘That’s cheesy, even for you Phil,’ he thought. He had been practicing delivering some pick up lines in the bathroom mirror all morning. Dan was still sleeping so Phil saw it as a perfect opportunity.  
“Are you a parking ticket? Cause you’ve got FINE written all over you!” He tried out, then quickly second guessed himself and shook his head again. He ran a few more out loud.  
“Are you a camera? Because every time I see you I smile.”  
“I have Skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?”  
“Is your dad an art thief? Cause you’re a masterpiece.” None of them seemed to be fitting to use on Dan. He fiddled with his fringe and pushed it in place. He shifted from one mismatched socked foot to the other, with a mix of anxiousness and excitement.

Morning sunlight poured through Dan’s window as he squinted his eyes open. He yawned and sat up, groaning and stretching his bare arms. With a glance at the clock, he settled on getting out of bed; 11 am was plenty late for him. He kicked the black, white and grey comforter away from their twisted place around his legs and stood up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and threw on the black tee shirt that was on the floor beside his bed. He checked his phone, wanting to rid himself of the notifications as soon as possible. He exited his room and noticed Phil’s bedroom door open and the room vacant. Dan figured he was probably raiding the cereal or had migrated his Tumblr-ing to the living room. He walked down the hall and slowed his pace when he heard speaking coming from the bathroom. He looked ahead and saw the door was left open. He walked a bit closer but kept out of sight.

Though he didn’t like to admit it, he snooped on Phil often. Dan’s days generally consisted of sitting around like a potato, which got boring after a while. He turned his ear in the direction of the door and listened.  
“If you were a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber,” he heard the slightly muffled voice of Phil say, followed by a small giggle.  
“That’s too cheesy again, Phil!” he scolded himself aloud. Dan bit his lip, trying to hold in a chuckle. Phil was practicing pick up lines; extremely corny and awful ones at that. He couldn’t help but wonder, though, who he was practicing them FOR. A small pang of jealousy ran through him. Yeah, okay, he kinda had a huge crush on Phil. I mean, he practically stalked him on YouTube for God’s sake. He kept his ear positioned so he could hear him, not being able to suppress a smile as he heard Phil continue and occasionally scold himself or second guess the line. He was about to step in and tease him when he heard Phil speak again.  
“If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, Dan, I’d have five cents.” Dan instantly reddened and bit his lip.  
‘Did I hear that right? Did he just say Dan?’ he thought and rubbed his cheeks, trying to force the blush out of them. He didn’t want Phil to know he had been snooping. When he finally felt the heat drain from his face significantly, he casually walked past the bathroom towards the kitchen,  
“Morning, Phil,” he greeted, trying to hide the giddiness in his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phil jump.  
“Oh, you scared me!” He said then laughed, “You’re like a ninja.” Dan laughed in response and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the box of cereal on the counter that Phil had clearly already gotten to. He poured himself a bowl and plopped down onto his crease in the couch, urging his heart to calm the fuck down. 

Phil turned back to the mirror and let out a quick breath.  
‘I really hope he didn’t hear me,’ he thought and bit his lip. He left the bathroom and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Dan on the couch and leaned back. He opened Tumblr on his phone and began his day-long ritual of mindless browsing. Dan ate his bowl of cereal in silence, glancing up at Phil every so often and silently cursing his heart for hammering in his chest. He cleared his throat, which prompted Phil to glance up at him then back at his phone.  
“Ya know..” Dan began. Phil looked up again, this time keeping his eyes on Dan. Dan chuckled a bit and smiled.  
“That nickel pick up line would totally work on me.” Phil’s eyes widened slowly as the realization hit him and his pale cheeks grew a rosy pink. They sat in silence for a few seconds, then Phil set his phone face down on the coffee table.  
“Dan.” he said, his toes tapping nervously.  
“If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I’d have five cents.” Dan’s heart throbbed hearing it again, this time hearing it directly from Phil, face to face with the stupid, cheesy blue-eyed beauty. Dan put his cereal bowl on the table as well and scooted closer to him.  
“You spork.” He said with a grin, and a laugh bubbled from Phil’s throat. A wide smile spread across Phil’s lips.  
“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.” He said giddily. Dan rolled his eyes but smiled wide.  
“Just kiss me, you idiot.” He said and grabbed Phil’s hand softly. If kisses were snowflakes, Phil gave him a blizzard.


End file.
